Puppet
by theworldwillwatch
Summary: Will has given in to Aka Manah and is a puppet. His six months are up, will he kill the one he loves? Will it be his choice? (I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters) Merry Birthday Sharon. 2/3
1. Chapter 1

Will ran home from school like he did most days. He hated it and wished Mnemosyne didn't make him go, but she said that having a mortal education was just as important as being trained and learning about the gods. Will opened the door and placed his bag in his room. He flopped onto his bed and sighed.

"Do anything interesting today?" Mnemosyne asked him coming into the room.

"No," Will grumbled, "I was forced to play a stupid game."

"Oh," Mnemosyne sat on his bed, "tell me about it."

"I was reading one of the books you gave me at playtime, but then someone touched me and everyone squealed saying that I was 'it'. The girl who had touched me then kissed my cheek. I told them that I didn't want to play, but they made me and it was horrible!"

"That does sound like a silly game."

"Can you take the memory from me?"

"You know that I can't do that, I cannot take important memories. And before you try, you cannot take it from yourself, that's impossible."

"What if I wanted to take an important memory from someone in the future?"

"There would be nothing stopping you. I have made an oath not to take memories from demi-gods that I train."

"Oh, okay. Why can't I take it from myself?"

"Because you need to learn from the past, not run from it, or try to change it."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico had five months and three weeks until Aka Manah or Will was going to kill him. Nico was angry but he wanted to see Will.

He asked other's if they knew where he was but no one knew. They said he'd just got up and left. Nico looked in the mirror, he had bruises on his neck and on his face. He could still feel Will's hands locked around his throat.

Nico left the infirmary and headed to his cabin. On his way there he received glares and people whispered. Nico glared back at them.

Nico lightly knocked on the cabin door. A tall Hispanic looking boy opened the door and smiled down at Nico.

"Come for beauty tips?" The boy laughed.

Nico scowled at the Aphrodite child, "no! I just need something that will cover up this." He pointed to his bruises.

The boy laughed so hard that he almost fell over. He slightly fell onto Nico.

"I don't see what's so funny." Nico said bluntly.

"Oh," the boy said, still snickering, "you're being serious?"

"Yes!"

The boy began to rummage through make-up bags and handed Nico a skin coloured bottle that had 'concealer' written in big on the front.

"What do I do with this?" Nico said inspecting the bottle.

The boy huffed, "let me put some on you."

The boy took the bottle back and put some concealer on the tips of his fingers. He dabbed the bruised area of Nico's neck and face. He gently rubbed the concealer in. The boy inched closer to Nico's neck. He planted a small kiss into Nico's neck, a gasp left Nico's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Nico snapped, moving away from the boy.

"It was nothing. You liked it." The boy said.

"Yeah...it was nothing. I'm sorry for snapping." Nico walked back to the boy. He got close to him and whispered, "please do it again."

The boy kissed Nico's neck softly and carefully. He smiled when he heard and felt Nico's reaction.

"You're so gently." Nico whispered, "not like Will."

The boy began to kiss Nico's soft lips. Nico pushed away.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Nico whispered.

"No, it's okay." Said the boy, his voice was deep and charming, "it's nothing, Nico."

Nico giggled as if drunk, "yeah it's nothing. But I should be going now."

"Don't! Stay just for a little bit longer."

Nico nodded as he felt his insides melt. The boy was so alluring. His voice was so convincing and beautiful to listen to. The boy kissed Nico's bruised neck again. Nico gasped and moaned quietly. Then he stopped. His eyes widened, he no longer felt like he was dreaming. He forcefully pushed the boy off of him.

"What the heck are you doing! I just came to this thing so people will stop looking at me." Nico held his head and grit his teeth, his head hurt, "what just happened?"

"What?" The boy asked dumbly.

"You were putting that stuff on my neck then...now I'm shouting at you..." He trailed off and held his head again, "maybe I've spent too long in the infirmary. Thank you for this by the way."

As Nico left the cabin another Aphrodite child came back.

"David, what was _he _doing here?" She snapped.

David smirked, "getting beauty tips."


	3. Chapter 3

**It coming to the end of winter but snow was still three to four inches deep. After many weeks of being held by Aka Manah, Will stumbled across the Camp border. Will had no recollection of the events that took place or how he came to find the camp. He tried to remember what had happened but he came to a wall of blankness. Will found it ironic that he had mastered the ability of controlling memories but he couldn't recall his own. **

**Will had faint memories of the camp. He knew that there was a boy that he was meant to kill, but he knew nothing about him. He had grown to respect his master. He didn't know why he'd taken so long to submit to him. **

**As Will walked through the camp, bits of memories came to him. He looked around, there wasn't anyone about. It occurred to him that he had arrived halfway through dinner. Dinner was in the mess hall, you had to sit with your cabin and you couldn't leave until told. You had to give some of your food to the fire as an offering to the gods.**

**Will walked into the mess hall. He sluggishly got some food and gave most of it to the fire. He heard gasps, he ignored them. He wanted to sit alone but rules were rules and he had to sit with his siblings. He belonged to cabin seven, he sat down on the end of the table. Only a few faces were familiar to him.**

**He played with the food on his plate. He fidgeted, which was usual considering he had ADHD but Wills was only mild so his fidgeting was viewed as odd. He felt eyes watching him. He tried to ignore them but the eyes burnt his skin. He lifted his head slowly and scanned the faces of his siblings.**

**"What?" He snapped a bit too harshly. **

**"Will, maybe you should eat something." One of his sisters said.**

**She reached across the table and gently touched his branded hand. Will pulled away and looked at her.**

**"****I'm sorry, I don't remember you...I don't really know what I'm doing here."**

**"****_The boyyyy. Nico di Angelo! The one you love is the one you have to kill."_**

**Out of the corner of his eye Will saw the strings. **

**"****I've got to go now."**

**Will was moved upwards and out of the mess hall. He found comfort in being controlled, it meant he could blame others for his mistakes. He could get out on the victim card. Will was made to run. He had learnt that his master, his lord did not like to be kept waiting. He was stopped when he reached the border of the camp. Aka Manah was leaning against Thalia's tree, grinning and holding Wills puppet in its hand.**

**"Do you know why I brought you here?" its cold voice chuckled. **

**"I don't. You have taken my memories of this place. Why bring me to a place that I have no memory of?"**

**"****So the people who used to respect you can see how pathetic you've become." Aka Manah laughed evilly, "See you later, you filthy puppet." **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Will, dude come on." **

**Will felt something tugging on him. He slowly opened his eyes. His brother was looking down at him crossly. **

**"****You go missing for a few months then sleep for three days. Seriously what's wrong with you, Will?" **

**Will sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt like snapping at his brother but he relaxed and smiled. **

**"****Nothing is wrong with me." He said calmly. **

**His brother grunted, "Why are you being so stubborn?" **

**Will smirked, "Listen, Jeremy. How long have you been at Camp?"**

**"****About a year." **

**"****Yes, you have. Now, in case you didn't notice." Will cleared his throat and raised his voice, "I was kidnapped and tortured by Aka Manah, who is the god of everything evil. Not only did I see dad being attacked by things in tartarus I felt the effects of it as well. Imagine that Jeremy, imagine feeling monster teeth biting into you when there is nothing there. Imagine being told that you're going to kill everyone you love for the sake of some gods amusement! You want to know why I'm being so stubborn, why I twitch and talk to myself, why I don't sleep or eat? Its because I'm just a puppet to evil." **

**One of Will's younger sisters, Mary, came running up to him. Her eyes were shining with tears. She hugged him tightly. Will's heartbeat quickened. **

**"****Its okay, Will." She said, "You aren't a puppet, you don't have strings." **

**"****I do have strings." He replied bluntly, "Can you get off me?" **

**"****No, you need a hug. Hugs cure everything."**

**"****They dont! Get off me." He snapped. **

**The young girl gasped and cried. She went limp and let Will go. Will got up and walked out of the cabin. **

**"****Will!" His sister cried, "Please don't leave again!" **

**"****_She's lying. She doesn't want you back. No one wants you. They all find you annoying and pathetic. YOU disgust them." _**

**"****Mary, come here!" Will called to her.**

**She ran over to him and smiled. **

**"****Will, you aren't leaving are you?" **

**Will fakely smiled, "I am. But first i want to show you something." **

**Will placed one hand on her head and the other on his. He changed her perception of reality. She saw what he saw. Now she could see the monster he truly was. It was for her own good. **

**She opened her eyes and screamed. In front of her was a person...but they weren't a person. They had the shape of a person but it looked like a monastery shadow. It was distorted and ugly. She saw strings on its hands and feet.**

**"****Mary, don't follow me okay?" Its voice sounded like it was going through a fan. **

**"****How do you know my name?" She whimpered. **

**It smiled, "I'm your brother." **

**Tears ran down her young cheeks. She hit the creature in the stomach repeatedly. **

**"****NO! You're not. No! You can't be." **

**"****Its true sister. I've become this." He laughed, "Goodbye Mary." **

**Will ran to the camp border. He stood on top of the hill next to the tree. He raised his hands and took the memory of the moment from everyone besides his little sister Mary. It was a lesson. Don't hug monsters and expect to be hugged. Expect to be bitten.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico was ecstatic when he heard that Will had returned to Camp. When he saw Will walk into the mess hall he was had to stop himself from running up to him and making a scene. He observed Will from his table. Will looked sad and empty. Then he left the hall. Nico kept his head down and played with the food on his plate.

"What happened to Will?" Nico heard and Aphrodite kid ask.

"Who knows?"

"Didn't he almost die or something?"

"You two are so stupid!" A boy scowled, "don't talk about something that you know nothing about."

The boy shot a look over to Nico and smiled. Nico nodded. Nico recognised the boy.

The boy had similar features to Leo. His hair was dark brown and his skin has a golden tan, it wasn't as dark as Leo's skin but it was close. Nico could see the muscles on his arms. He cast his eyes to the boys hands. His entire upper body was the same as Will's.

Something made Nico shiver. Nico felt Will's hands around his throat.

Nico felt someone touch his arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

Nico looked up. It was the Aphrodite boy who had gotten annoyed at his idiotic siblings.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." Nico replied bluntly.

The Aphrodite kid laughed, "you can't lie about how your feeling to me Nico di Angelo."

Nico glared at the boy, "what...I- who are you?"

The boy stook out his hand, "David Andrews. Son of Aphrodite and Carlos Andrews. Second generation American, the rest Latino."

Nico shook the boys hand. He sat down next to Nico and looked at him questioningly. Nico's eyes were locked on his hands.

"You're afraid of me, di Angelo?" David smirked.

Nico remembered the rage in Will eyes when he strangled him. He felt it again, Will's strong hands locked around his throat. The cold blade against his neck. In that moment Nico was facing the part of Will that wanted to kill him.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said slowly.

David laughed, "okay, tell ya what Nico. Come talk to be when you learn how to tell the truth."

"Who says I want to talk to you?" He grumbled.

David cocked his head, "lying again."

Nico turned away from him and got up.

"Where are you going?" David called after him.

Nico stuck his hands in his pockets. He cast his head down and left the hall. Nico put up his hand to block the rays of the setting sun. He saw Will walking towards his cabin. He wanted to run to him and talk to him but the look on Will's face stopped him. He had a look of sly, evil rage. Will was plotting something.

In two months Nico was to be dead. Nico has accepted his fate. Why hadn't Will? He commanded his feet to move but they were glued to the spot. All he could do was watch Will from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Will slipped on the leather jacket and dark jeans. He'd turned his camp half blood t-shirt inside out. He felt like he should keep it. He picked up a pair of black leather boots. He snuck out of the shop grinning.

Will followed the sound of drunken idiots and found himself at a bar. He found an ID in the pocket of his new jacket.

He asked the bartender for a beer. He looked at him like 'yeah right kid.' But Will lightly touched the bartender. Will made himself look twenty one to the bartender using the mist. He also made the bartender think that he'd played for two drinks. When he was given the drinks, he picked one up and raised it to the bartender.

"Cheers, mate." He smirked.

After the fifth drink Will though it was best not to trick the guy too much. He left the bar only feeling slightly lightly headed.

Will walked into a corner store. It smelt musty and it was extremely hot. There were many things on display but he was only interested in one thing.

"Hello sir, how could I help you this evening?" A young woman asked.

Will lent on the counter and pointed to where the cigarettes were kept, "what's the strongest you've got? And how much are they?"

The woman slid back the door that kept the cigarettes hidden. She got out a packet that was gold coloured.

"That'll be ten dollars."

"Can I get a lighter as well?" He winked.

She sighed and grabbed a lighter, "that'll be twelve dollars."

Will turned out his pockets, "I've only got eleven."

"Fine, I'll let it slide 'cause you're cute." She giggled.

Will walked down the streets with his head down.

He sat at a covered bus stop and popped a cigarette into his dry mouth. Will could taste burning in his mouth. He tried not to cough but he had to. He felt the smoke fill his lungs. He could still taste burning and tar at the back of his throat.

"Hey mate, wanna trade?" A old man said sitting down next to him, "a cig for umm...this sandwich!"

"No thanks."

The man grabbed Will's branded hand, "that's an awful sinful thing to have tattooed on ya hand."

Will took a long drag on the cigarette and tried not to cough, "You shouldn't have mentioned that."

Rage took over Will and he punched the guy in the jaw. He got on top of him and pinned him down.

"Get off me you dirty faggot! You'll burn in hell!" The man yelled.

"I've already been to hell!" Will grunted.

Will placed one hand over the mans eyes. Not only did he plague his mind with darkness, he made him the thing that he feared most.

"If you go to hell for loving the same sex." Will got up and puffed smoke into the guys face, "I'll be seeing you there."


	7. Chapter 7

A blinding light woke Will up. Usually he was okay with sunlight but this was exceptional bright. Will looked around him, he was laying on a rubbish bag in an alleyway. He cursed under his breath he knew who it was. His father coolly stepped out of the car. He wore a pale blue singlet and shorts. He held a volleyball in his hand. Ray-Ban sunglasses were on top of his head.

"I could mistake you for Poseidon in that get up, father." Will laughed darkly.

Apollo through the volleyball away, "you are in _so _much trouble mister! Get up!"

Will dragged himself up. He got out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He went to light it but his lighter didn't work. He scowled at Apollo.

"Don't look at me like that! You're coming with me right now!"

"No!" Will snapped.

"No?"

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

Will hit his lighter and got it to work. He lent against the wall of the alleyway and puffed smoke rings.

"This is fun, you should try it." Will giggled.

Apollo stepped into the alleyway and a sly smile crept onto Will's face. He lifted his hands and the walls began to move in closer.

"Will, stop this!" Apollo ordered.

"No!" Will's voice changed, "come join us, Apollo!"

Apollo and Will delved into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

David popped his head around the tree. He found Nico reading. David couldn't read the words on the page, he put that down to his dyslexia and the fact that he never read.

"Hey Nico." He said, "what are you reading?"

Nico flinched and dropped his book, "Fanculo, were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"That's an odd name for a book." David called as he went to retrieve Nico's book, "I think I messed up your book, sorry, Nico."

Nico glared at him, "you idiot! It's in Italian."

"You know Italian?" David asked eagerly.

"It's my first language." He said bluntly.

Nico sat back against the tree. He felt David breathing down his neck.

"What do you want?" Nico groaned.

"Can you say someth-"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No."

David pulled on his arm, "_please_."

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed, "Vaffanculo."

David's eyes widened, "what does it mean?"

Nico tried not to laugh, "there isn't an English word for it."

"You're lying again." David kissed Nico's cheek, "you're cute Nico. I'll see you around."

David winked then got up and left. Nico slowly looked at his book then to the tree as if they would know how to respond. He tried to read but nothing was making sense. The words and letters moved on the page. Why did people have to bother him? He pulled up his hood to hide his face. He felt himself begin to blush.


	9. Chapter 9

Apollo's breath could be seen in the air. The only light that lit the alleyway was a dim and flickering streetlight. He tried not to be fearful but the sound of Will laughing maniacally was haunting. The sound of chains got closer and closer. A skeleton in chains trudged past him. Apollo looked again. It was Will. Will was showing him a memory.

"_Why didn't you let the flames kill you?" _An ugly voice screeched.

Apollo laughed nervously, "Come on Will. Make this stop."

Will appeared out of nowhere in front of Apollo. He took his cigarette and put it out on his hand. Apollo winced for Will. Will shook his head.

"I feel nothing _father_." Will sneered inching closer to Apollo, "You want those voices to stop?"

Will broke out into hysterical laughter. Apollo eyes his son cautiously and backed away from him.

"Oh no, _Apollo_. Where are you going? I was going to show you something."

"Will, this has gone too far. Stop this _now_!"

Will ignored his father's plea and ran towards him. He took Apollo's head into his hands and pressed their heads together. The voices that Will had to listen to for the past ten months flooded into Apollo's mind. Tears filled Apollo's eyes.

"Will...What happened to you?" He croaked.

"You happened." Will snapped.

"What?"

"When I was six, you came when my mother died but you did nothing to save her! You are the reason for my fatal flaw! IF YOU HAD FIXED MY MOTHER THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!" He growled and grabbed Apollo's top, "Listen to the voices Apollo. Everything is _broken_!"

"_Broken. Its all pointless. GIVE UP, _Apollo. _Listen to us. Let us rot your mind. LET US BREAK YOU!" _

"Will, I couldn't have done anything to save her. I'm sorry I left you but I-"

"I don't want that bullshit! Just say what you're thinking."

Apollo sighed and said slowly, "I...hate you, Will."

Will laughed hysterically again.

He then hissed, "Good, HATE ME APOLLO!"

Will disappeared. He took the voices and the darkness with him. Apollo ran out of the alleyway back into the weak winter sunlight. It felt like he had been there for hours but no time had past. Regret filled Apollo. He could never hate Will but in that moment he felt compelled to say he did. Wills reaction startled him. Will wanted him to say that he hated him. Will was up to something, he was sure of it. Apollo walked over to his car and found Hades leaning against it. He was wearing a black suit with an electric blue tie.

"So how is your little bundle of joy?" Hades smirked.

Apollo put his head down and muttered, "You saw that?"

"I saw most of it." Hades put his hand on Apollo's shoulder, "I'm sorry he's gotten so mixed up with _that _God."

Apollo sniffed and wiped away his tears, "It's okay. Maybe he's planning something." Apollo sighed then began to cry again, "Oh, who am I kidding? He's completely wrapped around Aka Manah's little finger isn't he?"

Will perched on an apartment building and watched his father break down into tears. Hades had to slap some sense into him, literally. Will giggled. Maybe that was another thing Nico had gotten from his dad.

"Come to gloat, Aka Manah?" Will asked darkly.

"I was actually coming to congratulate you. I enjoyed that little display." Aka Manah sat down next to him.

Will nodded and continued to watch his father, "Found any more Demi-Gods?"

"Only one, but she is born from one of the _Seven_." It snarled in disgust.

"The Seven?" Will asked, now no longer interested in Apollo.

"Ahura Mazda, created twin spirits, one good the other evil. The twins constantly fought against each other. Ahura Mazda then created the Seven intelligences. The seven things that they stood for is what every human should aspire to do and achieve if they were to defeat evil and have a happy, joyful world. Unlike the Greek or Roman gods, we need humans. Depending on what the humans believe in will be the outcome of our battles. If there are more good humans then evil humans, good, hope and all of that stuff will win. But we always come back and find new ways to fight each other."

Will nodded to show he'd been listening. He stood up and walked towards the end of the buildings to the fire escape ladder.

"Where are you going?" Aka Manah demanded.

"You don't need to know." Will snapped.

Aka Manah grabbed Will's hand and twisted his arm backwards.

"Have you forgotten that I own you, Will? Do I need to remind you?" It snarled.

For about thirty seconds Will relived his months of torture. He yelped and fell to his knees.

"I need to speak to Hermes." Will breathed.

"Why?"

Aka Manah twisted Will's arm tighter, not knowing that Will could no longer feel pain.

"I need him to give a letter to someone I know."

Aka Manah thrust Will away from him.

Will quickly got up and ran down the fire escape. Once he was on the street he lit a cigarette and went to find a post office. He stole an envelope, a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote his letter using a wall as something to lean on. He folded it up neatly then wrote it big letters on the front the persons name.

"Please forgive me father for what I'm about to say." He muttered under his breath, "oh great Hermes! The greatest of all the gods! Please come here and speak to me!"

Will put his head down when he heard running. He thrust out his arm and handed the letter to the messenger God.

"Who are you?" Hermes asked.

"Does it matter?" Will muttered.

"Will?" Hermes titled Will's head up, "I'd heard you had gone down a dark path but this is...you stole a lot of things."

"It doesn't matter! Just give that to him, now...please."

"Why don't you go see him?"

Will broke into laughter, "you think I can go see him? No, no, no! That will just ruin everything." Will gazed at Hermes snakes, who were being oddly quiet, "if you don't hurry up and deliver that then I'll eat those snakes of yours!"

Hermes glared at the smoking boy, "What happened to you?"

Will laughed hysterically, "I'll eat you too! And those annoying children of yours, a Hermes salad."

Hermes took the letter then left quickly with a disgusted and confused look on his face.

Will took the cigarette out of his mouth and slumped to the ground. Will wanted to stop laughing but he couldn't. Why had others pain suddenly become so funny?

He screamed out of anger and punched the wall beside him. He felt nothing. He screamed again and began to furiously punch the wall. He had to be pulled away by concerned on goers. The wall was a bloody mess and so were his hands. The bone of knuckles could be seen on his right hand. Someone dragged him to an emergency clinic and his hands were seen to. People tried to talk to him but all he heard was static. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, he told this to the doctor and they looked very concerned. Will cursed in his head. Will assured them that he was okay and ran out of the clinic into the unforgiving night with tears glistening in his eyes. Will wished for his strings, he wanted something else to blame.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a boy standing in front of a mirror. The boy had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were abnormally large. He had blonde hair that had grown to his shoulders. His blonde hair was dirty. The boy wore a leather jacket. In his hand there was an unlit cigarette. The boy twirled it between his fingers. He lifted a hand to the mirror and touched his reflection. He didn't know the person looking back at him. He didn't know who he was. He looked at himself again. He noticed a word on his hand. That set off words in his mind.

_Love. Boy. Nico. _

Who was that? The boy didn't know.

_Nico. Sad. Lost. Kiss. _

The boy had kissed Nico at some point. Who was he? What did he look like?

_Kiss. Love. Sex. Hurt. _

Flashes of memory came to the boy but none were clear.

_Hurt. Darkness. Nico. _

Why did it come back to the boy called Nico?

_Nico. Doctor. Sunshine. _

Another memory. It was more clear. A tall man smiled at him, tears were in the mans eyes.

_Sunshine. Father. Death. _

The same memory. A woman was asleep on the sofa.

_Death. Nico. NICO. Puppet. _

The boy saw strings attached to his limbs.

_Puppet. Protect. Love. Nico. _

The boy smashed the mirror. Blood rushed down his hand from his knuckles. The boy felt nothing. He growled and punched the mirror again. Nothing. No pain. He cried. Who was he? Why couldn't he remember? Why could he feel pain inside but not on the outside. His heart hurt. He finally remembered what Nico looked like.

"Will Solace. Come back to me." The voice was of Nico, it was a soft whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

. Will groaned and splayed out his limbs.

"Why can't you gods just stay on your mountain and leave us alone?" He snapped.

"Oh, Will...I really hope you didn't mean that."

The voice was soft and buttery. Will felt his shoulders being rubbed. He sank back into the hands.

"Mnemosyne?" He asked sleepy.

"Guess again." The voice giggled.

Will grumbled something then fell asleep.

He felt something lightly shake him. Will opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't tell where he was. Everything was white and blank. Across from Will sat a man and a dog. The man had brown skin and a tall red floppy hat. He wore a long white robe and had a long red flowing ribbon going around him. There was something strange about the man but Will couldn't put his finger on it.

The man smiled when he saw Will staring at him.

"You sleep a lot, Will Solace." His warm buttery voice melted Will.

"Who are you?" Will muttered.

"You mean you can't tell? I thought after all of that time with Aka Manah you'd know the difference." The man paused, "I am Vohu Manah."

Will felt something snap inside of him. His hands began to shake violently. He started hyperventilating. Vohu Manah walked over to Will and sat down next to him.

"Why would you bring me here? He's going to know!" He cried.

"Aka Manah won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"He has puppets. I'm his puppet. Can't you see the strings?"

Vohu Manah grabbed Will's shaking hands and he calmed down immediately.

"I'm sorry for how he has used, hurt and touched you. He can no longer do that to you."

"He's touched me?" Will tried to remember but he couldn't, "he said that I have to kill Nico and the six months are almost up. How are you going to stop it?! I'm just a worthless puppet."

Vohu Manah rubbed his temples. After a moment his face lit up.

"I'm going to show you something."

Vohu Manah placed his hands on Will's chest. When he removed them there was a circular object in his hands. It was mainly black with some blue. There was a tiny spec of white in the middle of the circle.

"Will, this is your soul. And you see the tiny bit of white? I'm going to save it. There is goodness still within you, Will."

Vohu Manah put the soul in his mouth. He stood up and walked around Will. He sat down again and took the soul out of his mouth. Now there was only a small bit of darkness. Most of it was white. Only a god could have a soul that is pure white. Vohu Manah put the soul in Will's mouth. He kissed Will's chest, then told him to swallow. Will felt like he did before his dad was in tartarus. He began to cry. After so many months of being violated and used for doing evil things, he was now free of that. All of the confusion and anger and also left him. But having his soul cleared had brought back his memories. He wrapped his hands around Vohu Manah's waist and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." He whispered over and over again.

Will cast his eyes to his forearm. The branding had gone. The one on his shoulder had gone as well. The only one that remained was the one on his hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of that one. You cannot take away something that is true."

Will smiled, "that okay. I'm no longer heartless and belonging to Aka Manah. That is wonderful."

"Now you remember everything else he has done to you?"

Will shivered and said darkly, "yes, please don't mention it."

Will felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He panicked. What if he was still evil?

"What is this feeling?" He asked.

Vohu Manah scanned Will with his soft brown eyes.

"I believe you call it guilt. Don't panic, evil people don't feel guilt."

"Oh." Will said, "I didn't feel guilty when I did those things. And what if someone just doesn't feel guilt but they don't do evil things?"

Vohu Manah huffed, "The fact that you now see the error in your ways proves to me that you are not evil. You have done bad things Will, but now you have the power to turn things around. Take responsibility for what has happened to you."

"But most of this wasn't my fault."

Vohu Manah nodded, "But you submit to Aka Manah. You gave yourself to him. What will you do about Nico? You are scheduled to kill him in...four days."

"What!" Will screeched.

"You sleep a lot." Vohu Manah sighed.

Will realised why his voice made his knees weak. If Nico's voice was softer and a pitch or two lower it would have matched Vohu Manah's voice. Will smiled, Nico had the same sounding voice as the God of everything good. He told himself that he would tell that to Nico.

Will felt hands caress his body. He shivered as his mind played a recently recovered memory.


	12. Chapter 12

Will was used to the dark but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of it. Will had always been afraid of the dark.

He heard the door open. Someone was holding a candle, they walked over to Will and removed his chains and mouth gag. Will's eyes hurt, the light was painful.

"He wants you." The demon said.

"I won't become his." Will growled.

The demon punched his stomach.

"You are his property! You will submit one day."

The demon picked will up and took him to the throne room. It forced him on his knees in front of Aka Manah. Will coughed and covered his eyes.

"What's wrong, Will?" Aka Manah cooed, "I didn't touch you at all. You've only been in the darkness for a month. I gave you food!"

Will scowled, "it's not that. It's just that the lights are too bright."

Will began to laugh hysterically, his laughter had become uncontrollable. He removed his hand from his eyes. His laughter became louder. The demon Lord lent back into his throne and smirked as he watched Will slowly lose his mind.

"What's so funny Will?" Aka Manah taunted.

Will slowly calmed down, "I don't...know." He grunted.

"It's pain, Will. You find others and your own pain hilarious. Like I do, but I prefer to see others in pain. Who likes to inflict pain onto themselves?"

Will huddled into a ball and began to rock. He muttered in a weird combination of English, Ancient Greek and Italian. Will felt the strings come back. He was lifted into the air and forced to stand. Aka Manah held a vial of black liquid in his boney fingers.

"I've been giving you this in your food."

"That's why..." Will grunted.

"That's why you've been losing your mind."

"Please make this stop." Will cried.

"Submit to me!"

"NO!"

"Break him!" Aka Manah ordered his demons, "Crush his soul, if he doesn't submit to me in a week's time i'll kill you all!"


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later after numerous tortures Will was pulled into the throne room once more and forced on his knees. He kept his head down. His knees had been badly cut with rusted knives, when he knelt on them he grimaced. The shirt he was wearing was once white but it was now the colour of blood and tattered. He was instructed to remove his shirt. He did so, the voice that instructed him was full of anger but it also had a hint of delight. Will felt hands on him, they were cold not like ice but like death. Will hadn't felt those hands in a long time. They were small, delicate and belonged to the son of Hades. The hands ran down Wills back, inspecting it. It had whip marks that wept. The cold hands didn't bring relief from the pain, they increased it. Will clenched his hands and grit his teeth hoping it would take the pain away. He prayed silently, a thing he hadn't done in a long time. He wanted forgiveness, tears welled up in his eyes. He had reached his limit, he knew he would submit.

He felt his face being lifted upwards. The son of Hades looked down at him with hate flaring in his eyes.

"Don't be so pathetic, Will." He sneered.

Will opened his mouth to speak but Nico grabbed him by the throat and picked him up, Wills feet hovered in the air. He clawed at Nico's arm and begged him with his eyes. Nico dropped him, Will stumbled backwards gasping for breath. Nico glared at him dominantly, his glare stating his power. There was a small glimmer, a shift in Nico's appearance. He shifted into the demon king, Aka Manah. Wills gasping increased. The demon king tuned back into Nico. Nico glanced at his scratched arm. He shifted his weight and cocked his head the right.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said firmly.

"N-Nico...what?"

Nico walked over to him and bit his lip playfully. He put his lips onto Wills and shoved his tongue down his throat. He ran his fingers through Wills yellow hair.

"Oh, Will." He moaned into his mouth.

Will wanted to pull away but Nico had a strong grip on his arm. Nico lead Will into the hallway and into a room. It was a bland, cold room. There was a spotlight on the far wall. On that wall there were chains with handcuffs at the end. Nico forced Will over to the wall and chained him up. Nico removed Wills black tattered shorts.

"Your jeans can't take the blame now." He laughed.

Will went to cover himself with his hands but he was stopped by chains. It hurt his arms, they were spread far apart.

"Nico, please don't." He whispered.

"But Will, you want this...don't you?" He said.

"I don't!" Will shouted.

Nico brought over a trolley of canes and whips. Nico took a cane and trailed it around Will's naked body. He smirked. Will flinched.

"But Will, you want this." Nico got close to his ear then whispered, "look at your _jeans_."

Will struggled and pulled away from Nico. He tried to see through the illusion, he knew it was Aka Manah but the trick had no flaw.

"Say you're mine, Will. You love me don't you? Say you're mine!" His voice was silky and patronising.

Nico's soft small hands trailed the same path that the cane had. Nico stopped just at Will's waist. He crouched down and looked up at Will.

"Submit to me Will. I can make you feel things that no one else could."

"No, you're not Nico. Aka Manah I won't-"

Will felt something surge through him. He felt like he needed to say it. He was owned by Aka Manah.

Nico stood back up and caressed Wills face.

"Will, I don't know who Aka Manah is. Just say you'll submit to me and I'll give your jeans the treatment it deserves." Nico slid his hand down Wills broken body, he didn't stop, he rested his hand on Wills penis, "Just say yes. Say that you're mine."  
>Nico crouched down again and put his mouth around the tip. Nico's mouth was surprisingly warm.<p>

He pulled away with a grin on his face, "Come on, Will. Say it! Say it!"

"I'm..." Will tried not to cry but he'd been broken too much to care, "I'm...I'm yours. You...own me."

Nico stood up and took one long stride away from him. Nico's image flickered then it fully transformed into the demon king. Will suddenly realized what he had done.

"Come back!" He yelled with desperation.

Aka Manah turned on its heel and faced Will. With a cocky smile on its lips it said, "No."


	14. Chapter 14

Nico was leaving his cabin. He'd arranged to meet up with Hazel, who coming New Rome.

"Hey, Nico." David called running up to him.

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't like what you said to me." He grumbled.

Nico laughed, "it's unlike Aphrodite kids to go and look stuff up."

David waved a book in front of Nico's face. His face fell.

"Where did you get that! It's Will's!"

"I've got my ways." David smirked, "bark like a dog!"

Nico lost all control over body and braked. David began to laugh. Nico scowled and went to snatch the book off of David, but he kept a tight hold on the book.

"Charmspeak!" He shouted.

"Shush! Don't tell anyone else, if they know I won't be very popular."

"I don't care!" Nico balled up his fists, "give me the dictionary, it's not yours!"

"Why are you so hung up on him? He's going to kill you in a few days."

"I don't care." Nico snapped.

They heard someone running towards them. Hermes smiled at the two boys and handed an envelope to Nico.

"It's from Will." He said.

"Thank you." Nico said.

Hermes nodded then left.

"A love letter from you're crazy boyfriend?" David snickered.

Nico scowled, "shut up!"

Nico opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside. It was a letter from Will written in Italian. Nico smiled.

"So it is a love letter?"

Nico put the letter in his back pocket then he pounced onto David. He only managed to punch his eye and jaw before David used charmspeak on him.

"Get off of me!" He ordered, "now, give me the letter!"

Nico felt his hands go to his pocket.

"You won't be able to read it!" Nico yelped.

"You're going to translate it for me."

Nico slowly opened the letter. It occurred to him that David didn't say that he had to translate it correctly. Nico hid his joy and read the letter aloud.

"Dear Nico. I want you to know that I hate you and I have decided to kill you. That is all. Will." Nico backed away from David and folded the letter again, "there you go. It wasn't anything special. I already knew that and so did you!"

David grit his teeth and growled, "no! There _has _to be more!"

"Well there isn't! Now I've got to see my sister." Nico sunk into the shadows, "it hasn't been a pleasure."


	15. Chapter 15

Nico had shadow travelled to the entrance of the camp. He opened the letter again and read it properly. The handwriting was wobbly and messy which was unlike Will's.

**(Imagine the letter is written in Italian) **

'Dear Nico,

I don't know how much time I have left before I am completely consumed by the evil darkness that has corrupted my soul.

Before it does I want you to know that I love you. I wish I could tell you everything that I want to but I don't have enough paper or time.

Nico, I've planned everything out. Please just trust me, even if I come to camp looking like a zombie or worse know that it will all be fine.

I promise that I'll make everything up to you. If you are willing to take me back I promise I'll give you treatment fit for a king. (Considering you are one then it only seems fitting.)

I love you so so much and I'm going to fix the horrid mess.

Will Solace.'

"Nico?" A soft voice called.

He turned and saw Hazel smiling at him with her big brown eyes. Hazel put her hand to Nico's face and wiped his eyes.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" She asked gently.

He tried to speak but nothing came out. Instead he handed her the letter and pointed to Will's name. Hazel nodded.

"He said he's got a plan. It'll be okay."

Nico coughed then croaked, "you can read it?"

"Only a tiny bit. Anyway, I promised you a day shopping didn't I? Let's go!"

Hazel gave Nico back his letter and took his hand. They shadow travelled to the nearest mall.

A sound made Nico jump. He followed it panicking. He found Hazel wiping her eyes and her face was bright red.

"Hazel what is it?" Nico puffed.

Hazel grinned, "oh perfect! I found the funniest thing ever."

Hazel handed the t-shirt she was holding to Nico. The t-shirt was black with a skeleton on the front, but the skeleton wasn't white. It was rainbow coloured and under it read 'gay skeleton' in rainbow coloured block lettering. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"How do you not find that funny?" Hazel exclaimed.

"I found it really funny Hazel. In fact it's so funny that I just completely forgot to laugh."

Hazel shoved him in the ribs, "don't be sarcastic."

Hazel took the t-shirt off of Nico and began to walk to the checkout.

"Hazel! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you this."

Nico scowled and dragged his feet. He waited for his sister by the exit of the shop. She skipped over to him and smiled.

"Come on, lighten up!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Aka Manah paced back and forth in front of his throne. He ripped the head off of his puppet of Will and chucked it in anger across the room. The body of the puppet hit Alecto in the face. She grumbled then coughed to get the attention of her master. **

**"****Alecto, can't you see that I'm a little ****_busy_****?" Aka Manah snapped. **

**"****I found a Demi-God. She is related to Angra Mainyu."  
>Aka Manah laughed, "Where is she? This is perfect!"<br>****"****I didn't bring her here. i-"  
>Aka Manah walked up to her and smacked her across the face. He glared down at her name badge.<br>****"****Mrs. Dodds, you will find that girl and bring her to me by the morning. If you dont do this then i'll make sure you are relieved from your position...permanently. Do you understand?"  
><strong>**"****I understand clearly." Mrs. Dodds scowled, "Just so you know, you can never scare me like you did that Greek demi-god."  
><strong>**"****I OWN YOU! You filthy bitch! I've created fear within ****_Hades_****. If Kronos were still alive I could even make him fear me. YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE THE AMOUNT OF FEAR I HAVE CREATED." Aka manah grabbed Mrs. Dodds by the throat, "You have drank my blood, so you are mine forever. It also impregnated you!"  
><strong>**"****Its not possible." She gasped.  
><strong>**"****Oh but it is! The black liquid i forced you to drink. It rots your mind and soul and you become completely consumed by evil. It happened to Will, but then that stupid god found him! And it impregnated you. YOU HAVE MY CHILD!"  
>Aka Manah squeezed Mrs. Dodds neck tighter, taking out his anger on her. She struggled underneath him, then he finally let her go. She ran out of the room holding her neck and stomach.<br>****"****You have a nerve showing up here, Vohu Manah." Aka Manah snarled. **

**Aka Manah returned to his throne and sat down. The God of goodness sat down on the floor and patted his dog. The purity that radiated from him sickened Aka Manah.  
><strong>**"****You know that I saved Will?" He asked, his voice was full of natural sweetness.  
><strong>**"****Of course i do! I know everything, unlike you, you dimwit." Aka Manah snapped. He slumped in his chair, "Do you know how boring this gets? You couldn't let me have some fun could you?"  
><strong>**"****It get boring for me too! Its not fun having to clear up after your childish mistakes all the time."  
><strong>**"****You know, we could have died off years ago if you'd let me win just once. I could have killed off our people and then no one would remember us. We could have stopped this battle."  
>Vohu Manah rose, "You really are stupid aren't you? I've done talking to you." <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Will woke up from another nightmare. He looked around him. He was in a hotel, he had no memory on how he got there. He heard snoring from the other. He got out of bed and looked to see who it was. Apollo was snoring and hugging his pillow. Will laughed to himself quietly. He noticed the the covers were on the floor, he picked them up and gently placed them over Apollo. Will heard the sound of his toe stubbing the bed frame. He didn't feel anything. He looked down at his father and a sickening feeling filled his stomach. He remembered the fight and the things he'd shown him. He had been such an idiot.

Will looked at the clock. It was midnight. It was now officially the day that Will was meant to kill Nico. Will had to get over all of the times Aka Manah had posed as Nico to mess with him. Will sat down with his knees to his chest and rested his head on the edge of his dad's bed. He stared at the clock as if it would make it go any quicker, it didn't. He drummed his fingers on his knees. He was still wearing the clothes that he had stolen, he wondered if Nico would be annoyed with him for stealing his look. He smiled tiredly to himself. He felt his eyes grow heavy. He let them close, he felt there no need to be afraid of sleep.

Aka Manah arrived at the gate of Camp Half-blood angry and filled with hatred. By his side was Rovina, his Demi-God recruit. It had only taken a few hours for him to get her on his side. She was a beautiful young girl. She had long wavy black hair. Her face was round and baby like.

"Okay sweetheart, go and unleash hell!" He smiled slyly.

She grabbed his long bony hand, "come with me. I want to show you my power!"

Rovina lead Aka Manah through the gate and the second they were through Rovina caused chaos. She brought up monsters and set cabins on fire.

Will ran up behind them and lightly touched the two of them but they didn't notice. Rain began to pour down making the ground muddy and putting out the fires.

Will knocked on Nico's cabin and waited patiently. The door was opened by Hazel. She gasped when she saw Will drenched and looking unwell. He had dark rings under his eyes. Nico got up from his bed and his gazed up at Will.

"You stole my look." He said bluntly.

Will laughed, "I thought you'd say that."

"By the way, you look worse than a zombie."

Will gripped onto Nico's wrist. He smirked then dragged Nico away from his teary eyed sister.

Will dragged Nico out to where Aka Manah could see them. Will raised his knife.

"Fight me!" He roared over the rain.

A million thought began to race through Nico's head. He'd tried not to think about how the day would go but now that it was happening it didn't seem real. But he got out his sword and took the first move.

Will knew Aka Manah was happy about this outcome. Vouh Manahs efforts had gone to waist. They hadn't worked. Will was still a slave to Aka Manah.

Nico cut Will's cheek. The blood dripped onto the floor. Rage took over Will and he charged at Nico. He cut Nico's right arm causing him to drop his sword. Will pounced onto Nico and he pinned him to the ground. He put his knife to Nico's neck. He felt Nico swallow. Will stared into Nico's sad brown eyes and felt nothing. He felt no remorse, no guilt. A small tear rolled down Nico's face.

"Will, please don't." Nico whispered softly.

Will glared at Nico. The only thing he knew about the boy beneath him was that he was meant to kill him.

Will slide the knife across Nico's neck. Red covered Will's hands. A smile of contempt crept onto Will's face as he felt Nico's life leave his body.

Aka Manah placed his hand on Will's shoulder.

Everything stopped. The rain, the pouring blood, the breath in their lungs, the beats of their hearts.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of metal going through bone and tissue made him shiver. Will felt the tip of the sword on his back. Will got up and faced Aka Manah. Aka Manahs eyes widened with shock. He had been defeated. Will's plan had worked.

"Rovina! Avenge me!" Those were Aka Manahs last words.

Apollo took his sword out of Aka Manahs stomach then sliced off his head. Aka Manah exploded into black dust.

Nico looked up at him dased. He touched his neck confused. Will helped him up and he smiled.

"What the heck happened?" Nico asked.

"I changed Aka Manahs perception of reality...but in order to do that I actually needed you to be out here."

"So you made him think that you killed me when you didn't. And then Apollo snuck up behind him and killed him."

"Yeah! That was my plan and it worked out pretty well!"

Nico scowled and punched Will in the stomach.

"You ignore me for four months, then come back and still ignore me, then trick me and lie to me! I'm so mad at you Will Solace!" Nico punched him again, "your plan was okay...ish."

Wills eyes widened. Pain. He felt it. He clung onto the feeling with delight. Nico was confused by Wills expression. Nico pinned him to the ground and smacked his face. The cigarettes fell out of his pocket. Will's eyes widened. Nico picked them up slowly and open the packet. Nico began to repeatedly smack Will's face.

"You smoked! I hope you get lung cancer and die! How dare you do that to me Will!" Nico began to choke on tears, his hits got weaker, "then you write me a letter. You wrote me a letter! Why couldn't you iris message me OR COME AND SEE ME! Why did you leave? You don't know how much I've missed you! You stupid poop head! I'm going to feed you to wild hellhounds!"

Apollo picked Nico up and helped up his beaten up son.

"Now boys, can I trust that you two won't beat the living daylights out of each other while I'm gone?" Apollo asked nervously.

"I think we'll be okay." Will said.

Nico balled up his fist and punched Will's arm, "now you can trust us."

Apollo nodded weakly and left the two boys alone. They stood in an awkward silence for a while, but then Will stook out his hand. Nico looked at it but shook his head.

"Treat me like a king...then we'll see if I take you back."

Will smiled with relief but then quickly bowed his head.

"Would your highness wish for anything at this current moment?" Will asked.

"Give me a piggyback ride to my cabin." Nico smiled smugly.

Will groaned, "but that's-"

"Ah, ah, I could just forget about you and find someone else...I have plenty of people who want me." He winked.

"No! I'll do anything you want with no complaint."

Nico smiled and jumped onto Will's back. Even though Nico didn't weigh that much Wills knees buckled. He wasn't used to feeling pain. His bones and skin hurt. He took in a deep breath and straightened up.

"How does it feel being so tall?" Will asked.

"Shut up! I very much like the idea of making you hellhound food."

On their way back to Nico's cabin David approached them. He had a nasty glare in his eyes and the dictionary in his hand. He handed it to Nico.

"You are a dirty liar!" He yelled, "I don't want this anymore, keep it!"

David stormed off in the other direction.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Nico replied quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

When Will entered cabin seven later that evening he was greeted with warm smiles and also dark stares. Mary, his youngest sister ran up to Will and squeezed his waist. Will smiled, if she was hugging him he must have been cured of evil.

"Will, it's you! You're back. You have no more dark static! No more strings!" She squealed with delight, "please say that you are staying for good!"

Will laughed, "I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

More of his siblings came up to them and joined the hug. Will hadn't expected them to welcome him back. Everyone let the hug go when they felt Will shaking. They saw that he was crying. Mary hugged him tightly again.

"Hugs cure everything." She muttered into his stomach.

"They do." Will said with a smile.

Will walked slowly to an empty bed and sat down. He wiped his eyes and laughed at himself for crying.

"Dad told us what you said to him!" Jeremy said nastily.

"He did? How wonderful." Will replied bluntly.

"He also told us about your mum."

"I bet he had wonders to say about her."

Will glared at Jeremy. He wondered why he was being so annoying. Will scooted down in the bed.

"I'm going to sleep." He announced.

Will woke up next to darkness. It was about one in the morning. He felt a godly presence. He got up and walked sluggishly outside. Hades was leaning against the cabin. He clipped Will's back when he exited the cabin causing Will to jump.

"Hey Will, I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"What about?" Will asked, beginning to panic.

"Nothing dramatic don't worry. I just want to set a few house rules."

"House rules?" Will raised an eyebrow.

Hades sighed, "well consider it more of a threat. If you even think about hurting Nico, I _will _destroy you."

Will became frantic, "Hades, you know that I never intended to hurt him. I just did what I had to to beat Aka Manah at his own game."

Hades laughed, "so giving in to evil...that what you had to do was it, Will?"

"You say it as if I had a choice! What would you have done if I'd let Aka Manah take Nico in the first place? I gave myself up to protect him. Yes, I gave in to it, I had reached my limit."

Hades lent forward close to Will, "you and I both know that's a load of horse manure."

Hades lent back and slumped against the cabin again. He grumbled, then ran a hand through his hair. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Will, do you know how much your father has wept over you?" He asked softly.

"I didn't think he cared that much." Will murmured.

Hades sighed again, "no he cares a lot, as all of us gods do. I know it seems that we have abandoned you most of the time but that is not true. Listen Will, not many of my children have lived happy lives. I wish for Nico to be an exception. Apollo and I both know that you two make each other happy, please don't let us down."


	20. Chapter 20

Rovina paced outside Mrs. Dodds room. She heard screams and cries, none from a baby. She grunted, why was this woman so slow at giving birth? Then after hours of waiting she heard the crying of a baby. Rovina burst through the door and snatched the baby. She blasted Mrs. Dodds with fire and ran out of the hospital.

Rovina took the baby to Aka Manah's castle. She placed it in his throne. A dark look came to the baby's eyes. It laughed darkly then cried. Rovina remembered that it was just a baby and not Aka Manah. She scooped the baby up and placed it in a cot that was in the nursery that Aka Manah created before he was murdered by the sun god. The baby fell asleep quickly. Rovina stepped backwards and sat on a rocking chair that was opposite the cot. Rovina felt like breaking something. She grabbed a teddy bear and ripped its head off. She watched numbly as the stuffing fell to the floor. She had learnt in her classical studies class that the Romans used to kill animals for prophecies. She was no oracle or teddy bear stuffing reader. She wished she was, she wanted to know if Aka Manah would ever come back or if she would ever be able to sleep without seeing his head leave his body.

Rovina found herself with her hands around the new born babies throat. She quickly pulled her hands away and hit herself in the head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She shouted.

_"Yes you are stupid!"_ A voice cooed in her ear.

"Who are you?" She whimpered.

_"I am the voice of the monster that hides under your bed. I am the voice of evil that kills. I am the voice of your worst fears and nightmares. My purpose is to drive my victims insane." _

"You are just a voice?"

_"Yes, just a voice. Every evil being gets a visit from me." _

Rovina smiled widely and raised her fist triumphantly, "yes! I'm considered evil!"

Rovina sat back in the rocking chair. She didn't need Aka Manah. A sly dark smile crept into her face. She was going to seek vengeance but take his place. She would never let the baby know its true power or rights. She would brand it a slave, make it worthless. She would begin by beating it and not feeding it. But she would also be kind to it. Maybe make it love her. The uncertain are the most clingy. Rovina would become Aka Manah. She laughed so hard that the baby woke up. It screamed and cried. She throw a teddy into the cot and it shut up.

Who would have thought a poor ten year old girl could become a demon of evil? If her mother was still alive Rovina bet she would have been proud.


	21. Chapter 21

Nico was tired from a day of training and just wanted to sleep. He stumbled into his cabin and found a table set up for a buffet. There was chicken, turkey and beef. There was an abundance of roasted vegetables and a mixture of breads. The smell made Nico realise how hungry he was. His mouth began to water.

Will entered the cabin and gasped. He covered Nico's eyes. He smelt smokey, Nico hoped it was from the food and not something else.

"I go out for one minute." He muttered, "it isn't ready yet, go stand outside."

"Wait, you did this?"

"We can't have you eating that pheasant food now can we? No, only food fit for a king. Now go stand outside."

He turned Nico around and gently pushed him towards the door.

Nico drummed his fingers on his leg. Maybe it was the décor that wasn't ready.

Will came out with a blindfold in his hands. He wrapped it around Nico's eyes gently. Nico coughed.

"Will...why do I..." He trailed off.

"Nico," Will sighed, "don't worry about it."

Nico felt Will pulling him into the cabin. Nico sat down and his blindfold was removed. In front of him was an empty plate and cutlery. There was a cup full of red juice, Nico laughed to himself. Will took his plate.

"What does the king wish to eat?" He asked.

Nico smiled smugly, "a bit of everything."

Will nodded and started to place the food on the plate. Once he was done he gave it to Nico and stood back with his head bowed. Nico glared at him.

"Will, what are you doing?" He snapped.

"I'm standing."

Nico rolled his eyes, "you know what I mean! Come and eat with me."

"I can't." He whispered.

"What? Will stop being stupid. Ghost kings orders, you will eat with me!"

Will relaxed and raised his head. He got a plate and placed food onto it. He sat next to Nico and he ate slowly. There were no words exchanged between them. There was no doubt that Will had changed. After Will's release Nico thought things would have gone back to normal, that he would have had his bright ball of sunshine back. But no. Will had changed and there was no way for him to change back. Nico could tell this by his actions and speech. Will avoided eye contact. He was softly spoken, his voice brittle as if it was a thin sheet of glass that was afraid of being broken by the wind. Nico felt that he was looking into a mirror and he hated it. He needed his dorky little sun, not some dark twisted soul that he no longer knew. He knew Will was trying but it wasn't enough. Will could had put up a bigger fight.

Will raised his head as if he had a moment of sudden realisation.

Will placed his hand on Nico's. Will smiled. It was a smile of old. Nico's stomach filled with tiny butterflies. His dorky sunshine was back.

Will stood up and motioned for Nico to follow. Will picked up his stolen leather jacket and slipped it on. They left the cabin and went for a walk. Will stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Will, where are we going?" Nico asked quietly.

Will ignored the question.

They stopped walking. They were at the back of the kitchen, where the waste bins were. Will took his hands out of his pockets and handed a box to Nico. It was the cigarette box. Nico began to play with the box out of fascination.

"There are eight left." Will said.

"And?"

"I don't need them."

Nico made the connection and his face lit up.

"Let's get rid of them." Nico said.

They threw the box into the waste bin. Nico raised a hand for a high-five. Their hands made a loud echoing clap. They laughed.

"Well done, Solace."

They started to walk back to Nico's cabin. Will turned to Nico.

"Can we start from square one?" He asked softly. Will stuck out his hand, "Hi, my name Will Solace."

Nico's eyes darted between Wills hand and his face. Everything that Will had done to him flashed before him, but then he remembered everything that he had done _for _him. Nico knew Will meant for the best, he knew he was trying. He slowly accepted it and stuck out his hand as well. Their hands shook up and down. Both of their stomachs filled with butterflies.

"Hello there Will Solace. I'm Nico." He paused then grinned, "Last names come at square two."


	22. Chapter 22

**Seven months later Rovina heard a knock at her door. She rose from the throne and strutted to the door. She wore a black singlet and skinny jeans. She had a small dark cape that kept her warm. She opened it and found a boy about the age of fifteen or sixteen glaring down at her. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. So did Rovina. The voices told her it was a sign of being evil. Rovina sensed that the boy wasn't of evil decent, that made her tense. **

**"State your business." She demanded. **

**"I've come to speak to Aka Manah, who are you? His assistant?" He scoffed. **

**"No, I am Aka Manah." She said bluntly.**

**"But he was this demon with a Rams head. Not some ****_girl_****! And what are you like eight years old?" **

**Rovina rolled her eyes, she was eleven. **

**"I took his place. The Aka Manah that you seek is dead."**

**"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry." **

**Rovina lent against the door frame and studied the boy. His heart still had goodness within it. It turned bad by betrayal, but not evil, not spiteful, just bad. Rovina had to fix that. She made a schedule in her mind. Blind, no food, beating, return sight, feed, seduce, throw in pig pen. This would be his first week and it ****_would _****break him. **

**Rovina smiled slyly. She brushed herself against the older boy in a way that she knew would drive him crazy. She lifted her leg so it rested on his hip. She lent forward and bit his lip. **

**"Tell me who you are." She said, her voice was soft and silky. **

**The boy pulled away from her, "I am a child of Aphrodite. I am David."**

**"Why so formal, David? Come in and let's talk." **

**Rovina took the boys hand and led him through the halls to her office. The room had a desk with paper stacked high, a laptop was next to the paper stack. Rovina sat on one side and took out a pen and a piece of paper. David peered over and saw 'test subject - information form'. **

**"David what did you come to talk to me about?" **

**"Someone broke my heart and I want to get them." He murmured.**

**Rovina began to write. She sighed, "hmm, who?" **

**"Nico di Angelo." **

**Rovina looked up and smiled. She grabbed a knife and jammed it in the desk close to David's hand. **

**"You think after a tiny amount of unrequited love you become evil?" She laughed patronisingly.**

**David shivered, "no! Yes..." He trailed off, "I just want to get at him and I want you to help me." **

**"****You want to get back at Nico because he doesn't love you back?" **

**"****Yes! I thought that since Will was out of the picture that he would be mine, but then Will came back and took him from me again."**

**Rovina sat back and began to form a plan. This situation was perfect. She could use David to kill Nico, that was what Aka Manah had wanted. Maybe that would bring him back. **

**"****Do you really think you are cut out for this?" Rovina asked tauntingly. **

**"****YES! How come Will got to work with you? He's hardy evil!" David grumbled. **

**Rovina put her feet up on her desk, "Will had a lot of hated bottled up inside of him."**

**David laughed, "That ball of sunshine? No way!" **

**"****Believe it or not, it is the truth. Do you want me to tell you about how he got his hatred?" David nodded in response, "His mother was beautiful and smart. She was a doctor. Apollo meet her one evening at a music concert. He had fallen in love with her. Apollo didn't know that she liked to drink a little too much. They got drunk and one thing lead to another and boom, Will Solace was produced. And as you know, the Greek and Roman gods are useless and always have to leave their children to do other 'far more important godly matters.' Apollo left Will and his mother. That evening she tried to drown her sorrows in vodka, only to realize how idiotic she was being when she saw Will giggling and enjoying himself. **

**However when Will was four years old she began to drink again when Will began to look too much like his father. Will looked after her and protected her, in return she told him about his godly father and all about that world. **

**One evening when Will was six his mother really drank too much and she was spewing her guts everywhere. Will stayed up so late that he didn't get a chance to do his homework. At school the next day a kid laughed at Will for not doing the 'simple' homework task. Will got so angry that he beat the boy up. Will got an after school detention. His mother had gotten so sick from the previous night and that day that she died. Apollo showed up but did nothing, he only observed like the selfish god he is." Rovina smiled, "Will Solace, ****_the ball of sunshine, _****hated his parents after that. Aka Manah was able to use his hatred to turn him evil. But I cannot do that for you. You dont have enough hate within you."**

**David rapidly shook his leg and bit his lip, "Fill...fill me with hatred!" He growed angrily. **

**She laughed patronisingly again, "You think it is simple? You think i can just pull a switch and boom, you are full of hate? NO! David, son of Aphrodite you are so stupid!" She grabbed the knife, lent over the desk and stuck it into his bouncing leg. He screamed in pain, "You are really getting on my nerves. Listen here, are you really willing to risk your life for some ****_boy_****?" **

**"****YES! I've already told you, i want to get Nico back. I will do anything, please. Give me a chance!" **

**Rovina smiled, "Ah, the lovely smell of consent! That was I needed to hear." **

**Rovina began to write quickly. She smiled slyly. She waved her hands and took the light from Davids shining brown/green eyes. He began to cry out but she took his voice as well. **

**David wanted to be filled with hated and that was exactly what she was going to do. ****_Give a man what he wants and he'll be putty in your hands. _****Rovina smiled as her mothers voice filled her mind. Rovina grabbed David's giant and soft hand. She pulled him along into a dark and damp room. She hauled chains and attached them to his body. She chuckled and left the crying boy to plan camp half-blood's downfall.**


End file.
